


Get A Chance!

by UntramenTaro



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, fanon names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Baiganba V is disbanding! Will they get a chance to make a comeback?





	Get A Chance!

**Author's Note:**

> All names are just fanon names I made for them. Content may not be accurate to canon.

Nothing felt particularly real to him that day, and the everything around him seemed to be in a fog. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his daze.

The hand belonged to a red fox myumon, who gave a weary smile. “Come on, let’s do our best out there, Green.”

He nodded. His senpai was counting on him, and there wasn’t any way he would allow himself to make mistakes. The bear myumon lowered his head and slid the green helmet on.

The rest of the cast was also likewise preparing, doing stretches and putting the rest of their costumes on. Noticeably absent was BaiPink, their pink ranger. She had gotten married a few months ago, and they were hard pressed to find a replacement. The original BaiBlue had stepped down, and they had a young replacement for this tour. Likewise BaiYellow also had to be replaced short notice, after an injury to the original BaiYellow. With the declining viewership it became difficult to justify hiring and training another new member to find a replacement for BaiPink. The tokusatsu fad had died out and it was difficult to find anyone interested in performing for what amounted to chump change for a non-existent audience. In the end, they were unable to find a replacement and Revolution Music Store, their employer, decided to phase them out.

It was the last performance they were to give, and all felt a heavy burden in their hearts. There was a mixed response among the crew about their final performance.  
BaiRed personally felt relieved. “I can spend more time with my family now,” he said. BaiGreen understood BaiRed’s exhaustion, as he was only a few years younger than the aging fox who was now 34. They weren’t as young and limber as they used to be, so being able to “retire” from this show business was welcome somewhat.  
BaiBlue was dissatisfied by the whole affair. “What does Revolution Music think they’re doing? Laying us off just because their subpar advertising of Baiganba V--!”  
“Let me remind you that Baiganba V was made to advertise Revolution Music, not the other way around,” BaiYellow scolded.  
“Yeah but,” BaiBlue whined, “it’s so fun to perform, isn’t it?”  
Everyone became silent, as a stagehand ran over to usher them to the stage.

“Thank you all for coming out here to the Baiganba V performance!” the speakers announced. “Without further ado, here are the Baiganba rangers!”

They ran up on stage in front of their audience that consisted of approximately 10 children and their guardians, along with some teenaged rabble that was loitering at the back. It wasn’t quite ending the legacy of Baiganba V with a bang, but beggars can’t be choosers.

They ran through the choreographed and scripted fights with minor hiccups along the way. By the end of the performance they began to perform a song and sing, having nabbed the bad guys and saved the day.

There was scattered clapping among their audience, some of genuine excitement from some of the children but many simply polite clapping of their parents. BaiRed stood in front of the stage and announced. “Thank you for coming to the final performance of Baiganba V! We appreciate all your support!”  
All the rangers, villains, and stage crew stood up on the stage and gave their final bow.

As BaiGreen straightened up, he felt something hit his helmet. He looked at the offending object and saw a crumpled up aluminium can. The group of teenagers in the back were snickering, making rude comments about their performance. It wasn't hard to put two and two together  
BaiGreen felt furious and humiliated, but BaiRed once again snapped him out of his anger-fueled trance. The hand was on his shoulder again, giving a reassuring squeeze. “We did great out there, I think that was the best send off we can give to Baiganba V.”  
“You’re too optimistic,” BaiGreen muttered, slowly taking in a deep breath to sigh.  
“Optimistic or no, there’s nothing that can be done now, Green. Or should I say, Midorima-kun?” He gave a weary grin. “We’re no longer Baiganba rangers from this moment onward. We’re simply employees of Revolution Music Store now.”

And that was the final performance of Baiganba V.

* * *

Midorima was putting the final touches on the bass guitar he was repairing, twanging at the strings and tuning it. This was his job in Revolution Music Store: an instrument maintenance and repairman. It wasn’t a glamorous job, but it was something that needed to be done. He had his own little room in the back that was small and a little drab, but it had everything he needed to get the job done.  
It was here in this little room that he had wasted away in for the past 10 years, rising up the pay grade and getting promoted every once in a while. When there wasn’t any repair orders he would be around in the drum section of the store, helping out any interested customers.

With one final twang, it finally was complete, and he slid a numbered tag onto the neck of the bass and leaned it against the stand. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, stretching out his cramped muscles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He looked up to see a cheetah myumon, with long magenta hair. She was dressed in a crisp suit, and she crossed her arms and tapped her fingers impatiently.  
“Midorima-san, it’s time to meet and greet the new employees.”  
“Ah, Kogane-kun. It’s that time of year were the new hires start showing up huh.”  
“Yes it is,” she said, turning to leave. “Make yourself presentable.”  
He stood up and trotted after her, as she was walking at a rather brisk pace that could only be described as a power walk, but more dignified. As he followed her, he dusted the sandpaper powder off the work apron he wore around his waist.  
“Can you not get that on me? This suit is designer.”  
“Ah. Sorry.”  
He respected her. She was the top saleswoman in Revolution Music Store, bumping up their sales by a full blown 300%. She singlehandedly pulled the store out of a sales slump in the year she was hired in the store, which was more than he could say about his own long employment record at Revolution Music.  
He would like to consider her a friend, but he felt perhaps she was quietly tolerating him.

They finally made their way over to the meeting room where all the new hires were lined up ready to introduce themselves. Many were new part time clerks, though there was a new team of salespeople after some of the older salesmen retired recently.

First to introduce themselves was a pink squirrel myumon, who bowed curtly. “My name is Nomura Momoka, but please call me Momo! I’m a college student at Midi U, pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to working with everyone!”  
Everyone gave half hearted “I look forward to working with you” reply, as the next employee enthusiastically came forward and introduced himself.  
“I’m Akagi Hideyoshi! I’m a big fan of Baiganba V, so it has always been my dream to work at Revolution Music Store! I look forward to working with everyone!” The red panda myumon gave a quick bow that nearly looked like he was ducking under something, then straightened up with a grin.  
Everyone once again gave a half hearted reply, but Midorima stood there in surprise. It had been years since he had last heard anyone talk about Baiganba V with any sort of relevance, and the fact that one of the young fans of the show would now be working at Revolution Music was nothing short of a miracle to him.  
The rest of the new employees introduced themselves one after the other, but by that time Midorima had long stopped paying attention, still caught in the shock that was this fan of Baiganba V.

* * *

“Can you believe that kid? The nerve!” A blue fox myumon downed a glass of beer, and slammed it down on the table. “Oy! Midorima-san! Earth to Midorima!”  
“Oh…” He snapped back to consciousness, still gripping a full mug of beer. He wasn’t quite sure how he got there, but he was in his favorite restaurant with his coworker, a salesman. He blinked slowly, looking at his companion.  
“You’ve been totally out of it after the employee introductions, man. What’s gotten into you?”  
“I’m not sure…” he muttered, putting the foamy drink to his lips, “It’s just that Akagi kid…”  
“Exactly! That dang Akagi kid is disrupting the status quo! So you were paying attention even if you had that dead eyed look!”  
“Erm… Aoyagi-kun, that’s not…”  
“Hey! Miss! Another round of yakitori over here!”  
The waitress nodded in acknowledgement, and headed back over to the kitchen area.  
“Oh, sorry Midorima-san. What were you saying?”  
“Um I was just saying… He mentioned Baiganba V.”  
“That old tokusatsu stuff? Yeah, now that you mention it, the kid has been going on and on about bringing it back.”  
Midorima sat upright, his ears perking up. “He has?!”  
“Yeah, but honestly, it’s a bunch of stupid talk.”  
“Oh.” He slowly deflated in his seat.  
“Hm? Were you into that stuff, Midorima-san?”  
“A-ah, not really.”  
“Well you’ve been in the company a long time, I guess you were around back when that was a thing, weren’t you?”  
“Yeah, it was before your time, Aoyagi-kun.”  
“Well…”  
The waitress came and put down a plate of yakitori, and Aoyagi dropped his previous thought completely to grab one and tore into it voraciously. Midorima stared at the plate, and slowly grabbed one of the chicken skewers.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? This is some of your favorite stuff and you’re eating it slower than a sloth.”  
“I don’t really have the appetite.”  
He shrugged. “Your loss.” He grabbed the remaining skewers with both if his hands and ate them while Midorima stared dejected at his drink.

* * *

He had locked himself in the back room more often these days even when he didn’t have any repair jobs to do. Seeing how everyone had talked down on the fledgeling Akagi, who was so enthusiastic about Baiganba V, made him feel very depressed. 

[Bring back Baiganba V.] Akagi had made a petition to bring back the tokusatsu show and threw some flyers around the store here and there, but the movement wasn’t gaining much traction. Midorima wondered if perhaps he should snap Akagi out of his little pipe dream, but saying “Baiganba V will never come back” would mean he would have to accept that it was gone as well. 

Midorima looked glanced at the old promotional poster for Baiganba V back in its heyday that he had kept on the wall in the corner of the room, and remembered what it was like. The original Baiganba consisted of a fox, weasel, koala, bear, and tigress. It was nostalgic reminiscing about everyone and the fun times they had, but those times were long gone. However, in his heart, he never did accept that it was over.

Getting up, he left his small repair room and moved over to the drum sales section of the store. Among all the display kits, he sat down and procured a set of drumsticks. Taking a deep breath, he decided to play.  
He loved the drums. He was the drummer for Baiganba V all those years ago, and though he touched instruments every day he no longer had the passion to play after they disbanded. However, at this moment, the passion came back, and he banged that drumset like his life depended on it. His playing was rather sloppy and out of practice, but there was a vigor in the beats. When he give the final slam of the cymbal, he came out of his reverie to the sound of clapping. 

He stared wide eyed at his single audience member, Nomura Momoka.  
“A-ah… Nomura-kun--”  
“Didn’t I tell everyone to call me Momo?”  
“Ah… Erm… Momo-kun?”  
“Yes?”  
“How long have you been there?”  
“Well, I just heard a bunch of banging and crashing so I came to investigate and found you.”  
“Oh…” Midorima looked down embarrassed at being caught “Was I being disruptive?”  
“Not really. There’s no customers in the store right now, so I was just stocking some things.”  
“I see.” He absentmindedly began to fiddle and twirl the drumsticks in his hands, trying to find something else to say.  
“Hey, please correct me if I’m wrong but…” She moved over closer to him with a sly look. “You’re BaiGreen, aren’t you?”  
He dropped the drumsticks, which clattered noisily and rolled away on the floor. He stared at her with his mouth agape. “You…”  
“I was a fan of Baiganba V too! Though I don’t see Akagi-san very often, I was hoping to become friends with him. But,” she smiled, “I didn’t expect to see an original member of Baiganba V in the flesh after applying for this job.”  
“How did…”  
“It’s the way you play! And,” she pointed her finger and made a spinning motion, “the way you twirl your drumsticks is just like you do in the show. That’s what made me realize.”  
He exhaled slowly, and began to laugh. “Oh, that’s rich. That’s really rich.”  
She reflexively stepped back as he laughed loudly, and frowned. “W-was I wrong?”  
“No, no, you’re absolutely right. That’s me, BaiGreen.”  
She smiled, and began to laugh too. “Oh thank goodness, I was ready for you to scold me and chew my ear off, Midorima-san!”  
“So how is a young girl like you still a fan of Baiganba V?”  
“I remember as a kid when Baiganba V disbanded I cried my eyes out! Afterwards I suppose I forgot about it until Akagi-san mentioned it and everything came rushing back to me. I dug out the old tapes and binged watched all the performances again right after!”  
“That’s crazy.”  
“Isn’t it? I really liked you. You were so strong and brave back then.”  
He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. “I’m glad that there are still people who care about Baiganba V in this day and age.”  
“Well, Akagi-san is trying to bring it back in ‘this day and age’ so maybe if you, an original member of Baiganba--”  
“No way.”  
“Huh?”  
“We’re not so young anymore, Momo-kun. A reunion tour sounds wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but is there a whole wave of sleeper fans like you who will come out and see us?”  
“Ah…” Her ears flattened down, disappointed. “So I guess a new Baiganba V show is out of the question huh.”  
“ I wouldn’t count on it. But maybe someday.”  
“Okay then… But can I at least get your autograph?”  
He chuckled. “Sure thing.”

* * *

“A jam session?” Aoyagi asked, as he lounged in the breakroom.  
“Yeah,” Midorima muttered. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind playing with me. I know you play guitar.”  
“Yeah I do,” Aoyagi said, leaning back in his seat. “But I think in all these years I’ve known you, this is the first time I’ve ever heard you ask me to play.”  
“Well, I asked Kogane-kun too.”  
Aoyagi bolted straight up in his seat. “K-Kogane-san is playing??”  
“Yes, she plays bass.”  
“Wow,” he marveled, “I had no idea.”  
“Hey, does Akagi-kun know how to play anything?”  
“Are you really gonna invite that kid to our big adult jam session here, Midorima-san?”  
“I’d like it to be fun, so the more the merrier, right?”  
“Hm,” he said, tapping his chin, “I suppose so. I think the kid said he plays guitar.”  
“Good! Please invite him.”  
“You’re rather gung-ho about this aren’t you?”  
“It’s been so long since I’ve played music with others, I just miss the sensation, that’s all.”  
“Well, then, count me in!”

* * *

It was after closing time when they had gathered together for a quick jam session, and Midorima twirled his drumsticks absentmindedly at a drumset.

“S-senpai! Thank you for inviting me to play with you!” Akagi was bowing repeatedly to Aoyagi, who was strumming a few strings of his guitar to check if it was in tune.  
“Yeah, yeah. Well, Midorima-san? What shall we play?”  
Everyone looked at him expectantly and he continued to flip the drumstick, before suddenly striking one of the tom toms.  
The group stared at him silently, not knowing what to say.  
“S-sorry I’m late!” Nomura appeared at the doorway clutching a keyboard, and made her way over next to Midorima. “I had to make sure all the cash registers were closed, so...”  
He grinned. “What are you talking about? You’re here on time, Momo-kun!”  
Kogane and Aoyagi glanced at each other, while Akagi fidgeted with his guitar.  
“Well, let’s get to playing.”  
He began to belt out a beat on the drums, and everyone was blown away by how powerful it was. It took them several moments to realize that Nomura began to join in with a keyboard melody.  
Aoyagi stared wide eyed. “Oy, this is…”  
Recognizing the song, Akagi strummed a riff loudly, and began to play along.  
“H-hey, seriously?” Aoyagi looked over to Kogane, who smiled and shrugged.  
She began to strum the bass, playing along with the others. They knew this song.  
It was the theme song of Baiganba V.  
Suddenly Aoyagi began to strum his guitar, harmonizing with the other four.  
They all grinned at each other, as Akagi began to sing along with the song he knew by heart as a child.  
At the end of the song, there was the sound of clapping.  
They all turned to see the source, to find the CEO of Revolution Music Store.  
“So, is this what you wanted to show me?” the CEO said.  
“B-boss!” Aoyagi sputtered, unsure of what was happening. He looked at everyone to find an explanation, but found everyone else as dumbfounded as he was, aside from Midorima.  
“Yes that’s it, sir.” Midorima stated a matter of factly. “Do you think we can bring back Baiganba V?”  
“Bring back Baiganba V?!” Akagi exclaimed, his ears perking up. “Midorima-senpai, is this what you were up to?”  
“Well, I don’t see why not,” the CEO mused, “After all, there’s 3 veteran members right here.”  
“Veteran members?” Akagi yelled, quickly scanning all the people across the room. “Wait, don’t tell me Aoyagi-senpai is a part of Baiganba V!”  
“W-wait one second boss! THREE veteran members?” He stared just as confusedly as Akagi.  
“Cat’s out of the bag,” Kogane shrugged. “I was a part of Baiganba V for a short period of time. They recruited me on short notice during their final tour, so I wasn’t around for very long.”  
“That was you Kogane-san?? I was Blue!”  
“And that leaves Midorima-senpai…” Akagi stared at him.  
“I’m the original BaiGreen.”  
Aoyagi whined. “Am I the only one who didn’t know about this?”  
“I didn’t know about this either, in fact I didn’t know you and Midorima-san were in Baiganba V. At the time, we didn’t know each other very well and referred to each other by our colors. Besides,” she shrugged, “It’s been years. I didn’t think much about it after I got hired by the company.”  
“Are you telling me I’ve been friends with Green for YEARS and didn’t realize?”  
“Well, I didn’t realize you played Blue for our final tour until I did some digging. It’s thanks to Momo-kun that I decided to do some investigating.”  
Nomura flashed a smile and put up a peace sign. “Lucky!”  
Aoyagi ran his fingers through his hair. “This is crazy…”  
“Well everyone, do you think you will get a chance to be the new Baiganba V?” the CEO mused.  
“Yessir!” everyone replied, laughing with a grin. 

* * *

“U-uuuugh”  
“What’s wrong, Red! Getting nervous?”  
“T-that’s not it Blue-senpai! It’s my first live show, I’m more excited than nervous…”  
“Hahaha, Red, you’ve got guts. The first time Blue had his first live, he was so nervous he forgot his guitar even after he got on stage!”  
“Wh-!? Green-san, that’s mean! That was a long time ago.”  
Pink and Yellow began to giggle.  
“Great. Look at what you’ve done. They’re laughing at me.”  
“It’s our first time performing together, but I don’t think we need to be scared. After all,” Pink replied. “We don’t get a chance like this every day!”  
Everyone smiled and nodded.  
It was a new day for Baiganba V!


End file.
